Hitherto grass mowers or cutters when used in grass cutting locations such as nature strips, golfing greens, fairways of golf courses, bowling greens, grass tennis courts and the like, were transported from one location to another by a standard box trailer attached to a prime mover such as a utility vehicle or pick up truck, four wheel drive vehicle or normal sedan. It was usually necessary to manually lift the mower off the trailer or use a ramp plate to wheel the mower on and off the trailer. This practice was found to be time consuming and labour intensive, but despite these drawbacks has now achieved widespread use.
One particular disadvantage of this conventional practice was that often the clearance between the bed knife or fixed knife of a lawn mower and the movable blades attached to a cutting head or reel of the mower was varied from one location to another because of the tendency of the bed knife to contact the floor of the trailer when the mower was being transported. This often meant that the grass at different locations was cut at different heights unless appropriate adjustment was carried out. This practice was also time consuming and inefficient.